Stormy Night Story
by ArisIsATypo
Summary: When a terrible thunder storm leaves Hizuri Haruka stricken with fear, it is up to Kuon to placate her. He does so by telling her a story he knows best.


**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruka was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. Her bed was placed right next to the window where, when the weather was calm, she could see the twinkling stars in the sky and the moon shining in all its brilliance. Unfortunately, she could also see every flash of lightning that was strewn across the sky on stormy nights. And with it came the deafening sounds of thunder.

Kuon, knowing his daughter well that he knew Haruka would be scared stiff to even go find him or call for him, entered his daughter's room. She and Kyoko had designed it from the shade of blush pink on the walls to the white bed canopy that hung from the ceiling.

Kuon glanced around the room and found Haruka in the farthest part away from her window. His heart softened at the sight of her clutching her brown teddy bear to her chest. She lifted her head up from the head of her teddy bear at the sound of her door opening and a look of relief washed over her face.

"Hey sweetheart." Kuon spoke gently, making his way towards Haruka. He crouched down and she immediately launched herself into her daddy's arms, not once letting go of her bear. Kuon instinctively wrapped his arms around the five year old and picked her up.

Her father's arms were always the safest place to be especially in situations like this. He was warm and his arms were huge which added to the feeling of security she felt when he held her.

She wrapped her arms around Kuon's neck and buried her teary face in his shoulder. She sniffled slightly.

"Daddy, why does it always have to be so loud?" Kuon caressed Haruka's dark hair gently as he proceeded to carry her to her bed. He sat down with her and kissed her forehead.

"It's nothing to fear baby girl. The lightening is just a little close to us today."

"I don't like it." She mumbled. Kuon continued to hold her, offering her silent comfort and reassurances. Usually he would do this until eventually she would pass out from exhaustion. Today, however, the violent storm was doing nothing to lull her to sleep. Her tiny fingers clutching his shirt reiterated just how terrified she was.

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story darling?" Haruka lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at him sleepily. He was hoping it would distract her enough in order to finally fall victim to sleep. Thankfully she nodded.

Carefully adjusting Haruka he pulled the flower ornamented bed cover over them and kissed her forehead again.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely fairy prince." Right as Kuon spoke, Haruka was already relaxing. Her dad's voice was always so soothing, and now that he was performing for her, telling her a story, the calming effect it had on her quadrupled.

"While the fairy prince had everything he could ever want and had so many people around him, nothing seemed to make him happy. However, it wasn't because he was spoiled. You see, being the son of the fairy king, the young prince had big shoes to fill."

"Daddy, are the king's feet huge?" Haruka asked innocently. Kuon chuckled.

"No baby. I meant that it was going to take a lot of work to be just as good of a king as his father." When Kuon was sure she understood, he continued.

"One day, the prince decided to visit the human world. He was very fond of the wildlife and beautiful atmosphere it had. So, he found a little stream secluded in this forest and began to relax."

"You and mommy do that too." Haruka commented. A glint of amusement shimmered in Kuon's eyes; his daughter was too smart. But he wasn't going to spoil the fun yet.

"Do what?" He asked her.

"You and mommy like to go outside and walk all the time!"

"Oh really?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"You take me with remember?" Kuon smiled and nodded as well.

"Well then yes, just like mommy and me, the fairy prince found peace in the little clearing he discovered. However, he wasn't expecting someone else to come along as well." Haruka was completely enraptured with the story. The way her dad spoke, so passionately and animatedly told her that he liked this story a lot which made it even better for her.

"To the young fairy's surprise, a little girl came stumbling through the bushes with tears running down her cheeks. Immediately after introductions, the two became friends."

"Why was she crying?" Haruka questioned.

"Well she was feeling a little lonely baby."

"Just like the fairy prince?" Kuon ruffled her hair, to which Haruka objected, and smiled.

"Exactly. In fact, that's why after they became friends, they were much much happier. They had fun playing together and they weren't so lonely anymore." Haruka smiled brightly at that. She liked stories that were happy. However, the moment was ruined when a huge bolt of lightning flitted across the sky, lighting up the room. Of course, not long after, a clap of thunder followed it, making the house rumble.

Haruka whimpered loudly and her bottom lip quivered. But Kuon wasn't going to let his daughter be frightened anymore for the night. He held her cheeks in his large hands and looked into her eyes with his soft, green ones.

"Haruka, baby, you need to relax. Just listen to my story okay? Just focus on me. Don't you want to know how the story ends?" It took a while but eventually she nodded and leaned into her daddy's chest. Once she settled, he continued.

"Time passed for the girl and the young prince and before they knew it, a week had passed by. The prince knew it was about time to head home but it was bittersweet. He didn't want to say goodbye. And neither did she." Haruka frowned at her dad. The story wasn't so happy anymore and she was about to make her complaint verbal. But before she could, she saw that her dad had a finger to his lips, letting her know that she should let him continue. She reluctantly let him do so.

"Their farewell was difficult, especially for the girl because the young prince wasn't going to be easy to see again. She feared they would never find each other again. In an effort to comfort the girl, he handed her a treasure from his world; one that would take her sadness and loneliness away. After gratefully accepting the gift, the two said goodbye once again and the fairy prince left." Haruka's frown never left her face.

"Be patient darling, the story isn't over yet. So the two friends parted ways. It would be a very long time before they would see each other again. During that time many things changed; the main one being that the fairy prince, who was all grown up, was a frequent visitor of the human world." Haruka's eyes lit up at that and looked intently at her father, completely oblivious to the thunder that was sounding outside. Kuon smiled and continued on.

"The girl also changed. So much in fact that after years when they met again the prince didn't recognize her. And because of that, they clashed and immediately disliked each other." Haruka's mouth dropped.

"Daddy~! You were doing so well with the story! Why aren't they friends anymore?" She pouted.

"It adds suspense to the story; makes it more interesting. You're reacting to my story aren't you?" Haruka pursed her lips knowing that he was right.

"I promise you will like the end." Feeling satisfied with Kuon's promise, Haruka stayed quiet for the rest of the story. He spoke about little adventures they had; how even though they didn't get along they helped each other out and worked together. He also talked about when the prince found out how she was the little girl he met years ago after accidentally dropping the gift he had given her in front of him, and how they became close friends after that.

By now Haruka's eyes were drooping and the storm was passing. Yet she insisted that Kuon continue the story to the end, especially when he only just introduced the antagonist.

"The blonde ogre liked to cause trouble for the girl. It was his favorite thing to do. And one day, the blonde ogre was feeling especially mischievous." Kuon's grip tightened around his daughter, but a sly smirk played on his lips. Haruka gave him a funny look but shrugged.

"The ogre pestered the girl and no matter what she said, he would not go away. Because of that, the girl began to feel flustered and distressed."

"All hope seemed lost until she was saved by the fairy prince. He was able to rescue the girl from the dreadful ogre," At that moment Haruka had a look of determination in her eyes and Kuon had a proud look on his face. ", And he took the girl to safety. And from there…" Kuon paused knowing it would frustrate his daughter terribly. And indeed it did.

"What daddy? What happened?"

"The fairy prince finally revealed to her who he actually was, the boy she met years ago, and also confessed his love to her." Haruka squealed happily and hugged Kuon tightly.

"He confessed and in turn, so did the girl. It was truly a magical experience for the both of them. And from then on, they lived happily ever after." Haruka smiled sweetly before finally feeling the effects of staying up late.

Kuon shuffled out of the bed that was way too small for him and tucked in his daughter. She looked at him sleepily.

"You like that story a lot daddy." Kuon nodded.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because it is about mommy." At that, Haruka looked at her dad suspiciously.

"Daddy, Uncle Yashiro said that you hated it when another man so much as looked at mommy." This was true. But Kuon began to question Yashiro's influence on his daughter.

"Yes, because I love your mommy very much. I also love you very much. But that story doesn't bother me. Y'know why?"

"Why?"

"Because that story was about me as well." Haruka seemed to think about what he just said before a look of realization came to her face.

"Oh!...Daddy you're a fairy?!" Kuon gently pushed Haruka back on her bed before she could get too excited.

"Sorry to disappoint baby, but no, I'm not a fairy. Though your mom certainly thought I was." Haruka looked contemplative.

"Why didn't you just say that it was you and mommy in the first place?"

"Because it was more fun! Besides, meeting and falling in love with mommy was still a magical thing." Haruka giggled and laid back down, getting comfortable for the night, squishing her teddy bear in her arms. Kuon kissed her cheek and got up to leave but stopped at his daughter's inquisitive voice.

"Hey daddy, if the girl was mommy and the prince was you…who was the "blonde ogre"?" Kuon bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Just an old acquaintance. Now get some sleep baby." Haruka nodded and laid back down. Kuon waited a couple seconds before leaving and shutting the door. He turned around only to be greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife leaning against the hallway wall.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to figure out who this "blonde ogre" is." She told him coyly. Kuon laughed quietly and immediately pulled Kyoko into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"How was your day my darling wife?" She wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed contentedly.

"It was good. Though I was getting distracted toward the end worrying about Haruka." Kuon smirked.

"What? You didn't think daddy could come to the rescue?" She whacked his chest playfully.

"Of course not! I just felt bad for not being there. Besides, she has you wrapped around her pinkie. There was no way you weren't going to comfort her." Kuon nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her head before leading her to their bedroom to get some much needed rest.

"Maybe next time you can tell her of the adventures of two siblings we know." Kuon choked on his breath and narrowed his eyes at Kyoko who had an amused look on her face. He exhaled through his nose deeply.

"Yeah, maybe when she's 30." Kuon said gruffly and Kyoko laughed heartily.

* * *

 **I swear, everytime I see Sho's in his ultimte ogre form, I cry. Now I must bed for early morning tennis and late after noon band competetion tomorrow..**


End file.
